"Who Wants the Woos?" Lyrical Meaning
GI the Part Time Rapper sings at 1:50 till 2:21 In the song. 1.GI the P.T.R.'s lyrics "There is a room where I can't even woo." "I don't know what to do, so much they can not chew." "With the Woo of today, they always run away." "We just wanna be nice, but we gotta sacrifice." "But these classic little rats, they steal Joey's hats." "They will never ever learn, hurry up lets take that turn." "Chick-Fil-A is a beater of the nasty little Peter's." "So much we can do, but it's sad we can not Woo." "All I have to say is "Who Wants the Woos?" 2. Lyrical Meaning * "There is a room where I can't even woo." "I don't know what to do, so much they can not chew." * (When the rats are in the room they can't woo. We say a lot of Woos and it makes them upset, they can not accept one Woo.) * "With the Woo of today, they always run away." * (When you Woo they, the rats, run away because they don't wanna hear it.) * "We just wanna be nice, but we gotta sacrifice." * (The Joey Gang wants to be nice, but they gotta sacrifice the Woos and Joey quotes.) * "But these classic little rats, they steal Joey's hats." * (The rats steal Joey's hats. There are a few videos when Joey wore a fedora and a straw hat. GI calls Joey's fedora "The Muchacho Hat".) * "They will never ever learn, hurry up lets take that turn." * (The rats will never learn when to stop being mean to Joey. "Hurry up! Take that turn away from Peter's!" * "Chick-Fil-A is a beater of the nasty little Peter's." * (Chick-Fil-A beats Peter's in food quality.) * "So much we can do, but it's sad we can not Woo." * (So much we can do with the rats, but it's sad we can't Woo, and make a peace tready.) * "All I have to say is "Who Wants the Woos?" * (Self Explanatory. Mic drop moment.) 3. Backstory behind the Lyrics * GI prayed to Jesus for lyrics and good rhymes for the song. Thank you Jesus for the great Lyrics - GI :) * "There is a room where I can't even woo." That was made up by Lil JM, the rest of the Lyrics was made up by GI. * "We just wanna be nice, but we gotta sacrifice." This originally was gonna be "We just wanna be nice with our friend Lil Slice." Lil Slice Is a Lil name for there younger brother. The younger brother hates the name "Lil Slice". When GI and Lil JM where practicing the song, he heard the name "Lil Slice" and got angry with them. He is called Lil Slice because he always takes the first and last slice of pizza. * "But these classic little rats, they steal Joey's hats." GI the Part Time Rapper called Joey's fedora "The Mucacho Hat." * "Chick-Fil-A is a beater of the nasty little Peter's." On June 16 2019 at about 4pm-5pm, Lil JM, GI, and their cousin went to this BBQ place called Peter's. There Grandpa wanted to eat there, but Lil JM, GI, and their cousin wanted to eat at What-a-burger. Sadly they didn't get there way. When his Grandpa went to go order, GI wanted sausage. They didn't have sausage, they ran out. He ask for brisket, they ran out. There Grandpa ordered them Pork Sandwich. They ate the Pork Sandwich, and Lil JM, and GI HATED IT! Later that night, it gave them a bad stomach ache. GI's stomach ache only lasted for about 20 minuets because he asked for healing from God while praying the Rosary. Unfortunately for Lil JM it lasted longer. Peter's is now a gag for Lil JM, GI, and their cousin, but GI wanted to put Peter's in this song. "No hate towards the Owner of Peter's. This was just a small gag me, my brother, and my cousin made up. We probably got a bad batch." - GI the Part Time Rapper December 4 2019